


Warming Up The Water

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: All you wanted to do was take a shower after a hard day but a certain ghost had something different in mind
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Kudos: 44





	Warming Up The Water

It had been a long day, a very long day in fact, and the moment you stepped into your apartment all you wanted to do was forget about it. Calling it awful seemed overdramatic while calling it tedious seemed a bit pretentious. All you knew was that it was bad and the tempting idea of a long hot shower was calling your name as you took your shoes off with the loudest sigh known to man. 

Which is why you didn’t even bother to check your phone as you made your way to the bathroom, instead placing it down on the nearest furniture that wasn’t too far from the door. It had been on silent for a majority of the day and while at a quick glance showed you have a decent amount of various notifications you couldn’t be bothered to make an effort to go through each one. Besides, they would still be there at the end of the day. There was nothing wrong with making people wait for a response, especially considering how late it was. You probably wouldn’t get to them until tomorrow afternoon. 

To fill the silence you turned the shower on to allow the water to heat up while you got undressed. It was always so cold in this building which might explain why it was a bit on the cheaper side but after some time it would eventually warm up and feel amazing. The fact that it was included in your rent was a plus too which meant you could stay in there as long as you want without worrying about the blow it could take to your bank account. Considering the faint ache all over you body you might just stay in there for a good chunk of the night, only adding another reason to ignore your phone.

While pulling your shirt over your head you used it as a quick opportunity to do a quick stretch, feeling a few of your joints crack and pop. It felt nice, reliving even, and it was a nice prelude to the warmth you were going to feel in only a matter of minutes. The only thing that stopped you in your tracks was when you thought you heard a slight rustle that made you jump. Looking back revealed nothing and your heart went back to its normal beating pattern. Noises were always rather normal and you chalked it up to nothing more than a squirrel or a racoon passing by outside.

Which is why you didn’t expect to feel an arm wrap around your body and pull you close as a gloved hand went over your mouth to stop any noise, big or small, from escaping. The sound of hard breaths was muffled near your ear and shifting your wide eyed glance towards the mirror revealed the mask of a familiar ghost. 

“I don’t like being kept waiting.” 

The voice was deep and it sent a shiver down your spine that made your knees want to buckle just like it did the countless times you heard it before. You just didn’t expect it tonight and it made heat race throughout your body. 

“Don’t you ever check your phone? I sent you a rather telling message.”

Even if he wanted an answer you weren’t able to give one with his hand still over your mouth forcing your voice to be caught in your throat. You could taste the leather against your lips. The scent of whiskey was faint. 

“Here I was planning on surprising you with something special,” he taunted while dragging his other hand down your bare stomach. “And then you went ahead and locked the door on me.” You could feel his masked face nuzzling against your cheek and had it been my anyone it might’ve been cute but with him it bordered on frightening. “Lucky for me your lock is easy to pick. Didn’t feel like breaking a window.” 

Goosebumps continued to rise on your skin as his fingers danced right above the waistline of your pants while your breath played a game of almost constant hitching with any movement he made. It made him laugh as he continued to press himself against you. Fear was settling deep in your core that was making a rather embarrassing mess you’d rather not explain. To be in such a way with a known killer was wrong in every sense of the word but something about it was enticing.

“Hm? Still ignoring me I see.” 

It was then when he finally removed his hand from your mouth although it didn’t go far, instead resting at the base of your neck with a single threatening squeeze to remind you of your place. “It’s been a long day,” you told him in a quiet voice.

“Oh I know. I bet it just feels awful having people yell at you all day for things you can’t control. I think it was the woman with the high ponytail that almost made you cry, am I right?”

“How did yo-” before you could finish he squeezed your neck again. It wasn’t enough to actually choke you but it did shut you up in the moment.

“How could I not? Don’t you know I keep my eye on you?” He released the pressure on your neck but of course he kept his hand there. “Have to make sure you’re a good little pet even when I’m not there.” 

Then there was a pause that was only filled with the continuous sound of running water. 

“I killed her.”

Those three words made your heart stop and the attempt you made to break free from his grip failed. In fact, it only made him hold on to you tighter as he told you to settle down. You swore you felt something twitch against your backside.

“You should be thanking me for that. Now she’ll never bother you again.”

There wasn’t a chance for you to speak before he shoved a hand down the inside of your pants, pressing two fingers against your underwear. He made a tsk tsk sound in your ear that only aided in the rising red tint all over your face that was starting to spread throughout your entire body. 

“You’re already soaking through,” he told you. “I’d say you're enjoying this.” You only gave a pathetic whimper in response as he continued the movements while giving the slightest wiggle of your hips in either protest or anticipation. It was unclear to yourself but he had an idea as to what he wanted the reasoning to be. “God you’re so easy. Already wanting more.”

He removed his hand for only a few seconds to unbutton your pants and pull down the zipper to give himself easier access before his hand was back, this time on the inside of your underwear. No time was wasted before he started playing with your clit in swift circles. Gentle was a stranger to him. Another shiver went down your spine but was partnered with pleasure, a fact you were keeping to yourself as you bit your lip to keep your noises at bay.

There was no doubt in your mind that he noticed as well which made him only increase the speed of his movements while removing his hand from your neck. It was so he could pull his mask up just above his lips and soon you felt the scruff of his growing facial hair against your cheek and much to your own surprise he didn’t return his hand to its prior position. “Come on kitty. Why the stage fright all of a sudden? Need some encouragement?” 

Now it was time for him to bring his hand back towards your neck although this time he had a friend. The Buck 120 he was so fond of and it was certainly making its presence known as the blade was pressed against the front while his lips found their own spot to lock on. You couldn’t even stop him if you tried. He swiped his tongue over some skin as his fingers continued to work against you. “I’d suggest you start making some noise unless you want to make that silence permanent,” he threatened. “I think you know I’m not afraid to slit your pretty little neck.”

Deciding there was no better time than the present you let out a breathy moan as you felt two of his fingers move down and tease against your entrance at the same time he started sucking your neck. It was sure going to leave a mark, something of which he enjoyed. He loved letting everyone know you were owned and hickeys weren’t his only way of doing so. Lovecuts, as he called them, were his favorites and the name spoke for itself. Most of those, however, were out of view for the general public more often than not. 

Another tiny moan left your lips but it was quick to turn into a short-lived yelp when you felt his teeth sink into your skin, biting down as hard as you could as he shoved his fingers inside of you. He thrusted them in and out at a decent pace while keeping the knife in place as he pulled his lips away to examine his work. Yet when you attempted to take a glance at him from the mirror all you saw was a frown on his lips and you were sure if you could see his entire face it would match.

“Fine,” he all but barked as he pulled his fingers out of you. “If you’re gonna stay quiet then there might as well be a fucking reason for it.” He dragged the blade down the front of you with a decent amount of pressure that would make anyone worry. “So get on your knees.”

You knew better than to disobey him so you did as you were told even though your legs felt like complete jelly. In fact, your whole entire body did. It wouldn’t be a lie to say he scared you, for good reason too, but at the same time there was something awfully hot about it all which you kept to yourself. No matter what he had to agree with your latter thought as you were met with what had been pressing against your backside in the form of a prominent bulge against his robe that had formed in his pants. 

Before you reached out you looked up at him and watched as he licked the fingers that had been inside you, a smirk finding its way back to his lips as he wiped his spit on his outfit. “You always taste so good,” he complimented. “Maybe if you’d been good I’d be the one on my knees, but here we are.” Bending down the slightest bit he extended his blade to the underneath of your already upward chin. “So it’s best you get started.”

Taking his rather blunt directions you outreached both your hands and undid the belt that held his robe shut and watched it unfold open. You did the same to his actual belt as well, although your hands were much more shakier and hesitant. Taking a deep breath did anything but calm you down and instead brought more attention to you as you felt his hidden gaze looking down at you. He even pulled his mask back down, making it all the more intimidating. 

Once you were done unfastening anything and everything you had you hooked some fingers under the waistband of his pants, making sure you also had his underwear in your grasp before pulling them down at a slow pace. You watched as curly blonde pubes came into view that did all but nothing to cover the skin at the base of his cock that soon enough sprang into view. Precum was already pooling at the tip.

Knowing he didn’t want you to wait any longer you were quick to wrap a hand around him to start off with steady strokes up and down his entire length. He let out a low and quiet groan that only encouraged you to move a bit faster as you brought your lips to the head of his cock, darting your tongue against the slit which earned you a faint taste of him as well as him pushing his hips forward. Teasing and foreplay was only fun for him when he was in charge of it. In fact, that was his general mindset. Things were more fun when he was in charge.

However, he continued to watch as you took more of him into your mouth, circling your tongue around the entire head while continuing to stroke him with the occasional turn of the wrist to add to his pleasure. It helped yours as well as you felt yourself continue to drip. You had half a thought to slip your hand back into your pants and touch yourself but decided against it considering he didn’t tell you to. Following his rules and demands was a must in situations like these for obvious reasons.

Which is why you continued to bob your head while keeping your gaze up at him when your eyes weren’t closed, taking about half of him in your mouth. It was as much as you could without it being too uncomfortable and he seemed to be approving of it as he ran a hand through your hair. “That’s good,” he praised before grabbing a chuck on the side with a tight grip that made you gasp as his cock left your mouth with a wet pop, “but I think you could do better.”

Bringing up his other hand he did the same to the opposite side, allowing you to feel the coolness of the knife that he continued to hold in his grip. He looked down at you while making you look up at him and cocked his head to the side. “Wish I thought to pull my mask up because I would love to spit in your mouth right now.” Just the thought of that made you part your lips and there was no hesitation as he pushed the tip in between them. “Hope you remember how to breathe through your nose.” 

He didn’t ease you into it at all and instead started thrusting his hips at a pace that made his balls slap against your chin while holding your head in place. All your gags were audible and to be honest it only encouraged him to keep up with the movements even when he hit the back of your throat. Tears welled at the corners of your eyes and didn’t hesitate to slide down your face as you braced your hands against his thighs in an attempt to get him to slow down. He ignored it. In fact, he mocked you for it.

“Too much for you? Why don’t we take a breather?”

It was anything but as he slammed the rest of it down your throat, burying your nose in the nest of his pubes. He kept you there too, embracing the wet warmth your throat had to offer as he laced it with precum. Another groan left his lips as he threw his head back to smile under his mask. The sound of you struggling was music to his ears and he would do anything to hear it for as long as he could.

Which is why he decided to pull out for only a few moments as he looked back down to see the thin trail of spit keeping you two connected as the rest dribbled down your chin while you coughed in an attempt to catch your breath. The hand without the knife left the side of your head as he wrapped it around himself, giving his cock a few steady strokes before slapping it against your cheek. You could feel the stickiness it left behind and it only added to lingering embarrassment you felt while being used by him.

And like always, it made you even more wet.

So was his cock when he put it back in your mouth and he was fast to get back to his thrusting and he grabbed your head once more. Instead of keeping you still, however, he had you meet his hips halfway. He made it a point to hit the back of your throat just to make sure he could continue to hear those lovely gags that made you cry. It was just enough to make him want to cum and it wouldn’t be a lie to say he was holding back. The thought to paint your throat was tempting as always but he knew where he wanted it tonight.

“I think it’s time to put that other hole to use,” he told you while pulling out for the final time. With his grip still on your hair he pulled you up with force while listening to your whines and swears before throwing you against the bathroom counter with your back towards him. His hand and knife were flat on your spine, pushing you down he used the other to yank your pants down to your ankles, letting out a huff when your underwear didn’t come down with it. “Hope you won’t miss these,” he said as he alleviated the pressure from your spine but didn’t go far.

His knife was dragged down the length and while wasn’t cutting into your skin, yet, there was the fear that made you sweat as your breath was still heavy. It wasn’t long before it was in your underwear and you couldn’t help but buckle at your knees once again at the countless thoughts racing through your head. There was so much he could do and it came to light the second the sound of shredding fabric near your hip entered your ears. They were gone within seconds and you braced yourself for the sudden cold that was soon masked as he leaned down on top of you with most of his weight.

“So fucking wet for me,” he said while pressing the head of his cock against you. It slid up and down with ease, the sound audible to both of you. His voice was rather rustic so close to your ear like that even with the mask and it came as no surprise as you felt the blade near your neck once more. All of it made it more difficult to move your arms to find a better place to brace against and instead just left them cramped against your sides that would surely only lead to lingering pain. “You just love being my plaything, don’t you kitty?”

Opening your mouth to speak all of your words were replaced with a moan as he shoved himself in, giving you no time to adjust as he started trusting at a fast pace with a hand on your hip. It pulled you back. The slap of his balls against your wetness filled the room alongside the shower that was still running. Every time you were pushed forward by his force you could feel the sharp blade against your neck and while it wasn’t cutting it was most likely going to leave an irritated raised indentation for the rest of the night. 

“I’ve been so pent up these last few days,” he admitted. “My hand can only do so much and it certainly doesn’t compare to the real thing.” His voice got low. “Nothing ever compares to you.”

Something about those words aided the pleasure that was racing through your body. You could feel yourself tighten around him. There was nothing romantic about them in the slightest, in fact it was more daunting than anything. 

“Do you want to know what I think about every time I jerk off?” 

Nothing coherent left your lips which meant he took it as a yes.

“Killing everyone you love.” 

Your eyes were already wide from feeling his cock stretch your walls but if they could go wider at that statement they would. That was far from what you expected to hear and to be honest it scared you because you knew it was true. 

“It would be so easy too,” he boasted while continuing with his thrusts. “Follow them home for a few days. Memorize their routines. Figure out where they leave the spare key and pay them a visit one night.” With each word he spoke he started to lose himself in his own indulgent thoughts although the rhythm he set himself to didn’t suffer but there was the occasional hard thrust to emphasize a word. “Maybe I’d even play a few games with them. Chase them around the house or fuck with the breaker a bit. Wonder what little fun things they have around their houses?”

While the words he were spewing were awful you couldn’t give it much thought. Instead you were wrapped up in your own pleasures that made your eyes roll back and toes curls with the occasional arching of your back. The fact that it felt so good pained you and while you couldn’t bring yourself to beg for more that didn’t stop you from moaning. You were sure the rest of those in the apartment were losing sleep due to how loud you were and while you might’ve felt some sense of shame you knew he was certainly eating it up.

It wasn’t the only thing stroking his ego.

“How do you think I should kill them?” A rhetorical question he didn’t wait for you to answer. “Should I give them a few stabs to the back? What about the front?” He kept sliding against the perfect spot that made your legs twitch. “Maybe a slash to that achilles tendon.” Both of you were feeling that familiar ache settling at your cores. It was becoming harder and harder to hold back and between the swears that left your lips you told him that. “Slitting the throat is always fun but I only save those for the ones I like.”

You weren’t an idiot. You knew what he was alluding to. There was always an odd honey that dripped from his voice that made even the worst things sound beautiful. However, you couldn’t think about it now. It was all becoming too much as you began to feel lightheaded and maybe even a bit overwhelmed. An orgasm was on the horizon and as he continued his harsh thrusting the bud was about to burst.

He pushed the knife closer into your neck.

“I’d slit your throat.”

Somehow that was all you needed and your pleasure found its release as you tightened around him as he helped you ride it out to reach his own. That had to be close as well considering he lost his pace and instead was focusing on making them as hard as possible. There was also the fact that he stopped talking. The only thing leaving his lips was low moans and groans and the occasional swears. One praise too, which was how good you felt around him.

After one final hard thrust you felt a surge of warmth inside you and he sheathed himself completely. All of his weight was on top of you and while it had the possibility of feeling comforting it was anything but. At least he moved the knife away which gave you some sense of relief and you took a much needed deep breath. You felt him twitch inside you as he ensured not a single drop would be wasted. As much as you didn’t want to admit to yourself you loved the feeling.

Which is why a tiny moan left your lips at the loss of him when he pulled out. You didn’t even attempt to move and he stood behind you. A glance in the mirror wasn’t needed as you knew exactly what he was doing. He was admiring his handy work as his cum started to leak out of your hold and down your thighs. Embarrassing was the only way to describe it and made your face burn but it was something he loved to do each and every time. It was as if he was leaving a part of him inside you, at least, that’s how he described it.

“Wanna hear a secret?” he asked while adjusting his clothing. 

“Sure,” you said in a quiet voice without moving. Your legs, no, your entire body felt too weak.

There was a slight pause before he spoke which meant a sardonic smirk had formed on his lips. “I didn’t really kill her. You’re just so easy to fool. It’s rather amusing actually.”

From the way he spoke you couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth or not. A pit returned in your stomach that had nothing to do with sex. You didn’t want to think about it anymore.

He must’ve realized which was made evident by his laugh. You heard his leaving footsteps but they were quick to come to halt. “You should probably clean up,” he told you. “I bet the water’s nice and warm now.”

He was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [Peg_Men](https://twitter.com/peg_men)  
> 


End file.
